comejointhefunfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentoki 4
戦闘機 Sentoki 4 (戦闘機; fighter) is a 3D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS. It is the sequel to 戦闘機 Sentoki 3 and the fourth part of the Sentoki series. Released in 2010 for Arcades (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), PlayStation 3, XBox 360 and the Samsung Zeo, as one of its launch titles. The game later recieved an update in 2012 in the form of 戦闘機 Sentoki 4: Unleashed, which added new characters and stages, as well as rebalanced some characters and gave them new unlockable outfits for customization. Released for Arcades (ACS System 202: ENDYMION), PlayStation 3, XBox 360, PlayStation Vita and the Samsung Zeo, as one of its launch titles. A final update named 戦闘機 Sentoki 4: Final Edition was released exclusively for Arcades (ACS System 202: ENDYMION) in 2014, which added a balanced version of final boss K-2, as well as allowing the use of stages from vanilla Sentoki 4. Gameplay The game mostly plays the same as the previous game, though new gameplay mechanics have been added. The Custom Chain system allows players to create a custom chain of up to 15 attacks. Each character has an attack that can start a custom chain, and after this attack has been performed, the player cah then connect a set of pre-programmed strikes by pressing a direction and Punch or Kick (each character has 9 kicks and 9 punches for custom chain, corresponding to each direction) to create the custom chain. However, players cannot repeat the same move lest it automatically stops the combo and restricts their movement for one and a half seconds, leaving them wide open for counterattack. Other new gameplay mechanics include Guard Crusher moves, which are attacks that leave the opponent vulnerable for a certain amount of time when blocked, forcing the opponent to use alternative defense methods like countering, , and the addition of wallstun throws, which are throws that can be used while the opponent is under wallstun, and can be used as juggle enders. The game also includes new real-time clothing effects, with some stages including water, mud or certain other elements which can be reflected on the fighter's body as the fight progresses. Ranks (*) denotes new ranks *Novice *10th kyu *9th kyu *8th kyu *7th kyu *6th kyu *5th kyu *4th kyu *3rd kyu *2nd kyu *1st kyu *1st dan *2nd dan *3rd dan *4th dan *5th dan *6th dan *7th dan *8th dan *9th dan *10th dan *Contender *Expert *Hero *Champion *Fighter *Brawler *Master *Breaker *Crusher* *Berserker* *Destroyer* *Ace *Icon *Veteran *Legend *Warrior *Innovator *Dominator *Conqueror *Subjugator* *Emperor* *Imperator* *Sage* *Deity *Greater Deity *Warlord *Edgelord *Overlord *True Overlord* *Lord of Fighting *Lord of Sentoki *God of Fighting* *God of Sentoki* Story As Kei Ikushima reaches the finals of the Sentoki tournament, Ranzou Kihara, who was watching over the tournament, decided to unleash K1, a clone created in Kei's image and infused with all of the fight data collected by Orion, upon her. Kei was able to defeat the clone and win the tournament, until Ranzou, not liking the results, decided to restart the match. As the match got restarted, K1 proceeded to attack the battered and exhausted Kei in cold blood, delivering vicious blows and strikes, which incapacitated her. She was about to be killed by K1 when Shin intervened and fought with the clone. He was eventually able to defeat K1, but Kei barely survived after the injuries she suffered, and was sent to the hospital. Meanwhile, a mysterious man who goes by the name of "Nixon" watches the entireity of the tournament through some of the TVs displayed on a surplus window. All alone on the streets, Nixon has no memory about his past, and has lived his life as a vagrant, walking the streets of Tokyo and occasionaly fighting as a shoot boxer. However, despite his amnesia, he seems to recognize the face of Ranzou Kihara. He dosen't understand it either. He just felt something... familiar about him. Almost a year after the last tournament, Orion would announce the next Sentoki: Global Martial Arts tournament. Upon hearing news about it, Nixon decides to enter the tournament, thinking that Ranzou has all the answers to his past. Characters Returning *Shin Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate Voice Actors: Tomokazu Seki (JP), Matthew Mercer (EN) *Ralph Rollins Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Street Fighting Voice Actors: Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Liam O'Brien (EN) *Huang Long Birthplace: Hong Kong Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do Voice Actors: Nobutoshi Canna (JP), Grant George (EN) *Joanna Spencer Birthplace: Wales Fighting Style: Kuk Sool Won Voice Actresses: Atsuko Tanaka (JP), Tara Platt (EN) *Bru Bronson Birthplace: England Fighting Style: Pro Wrestling Voice Actors: Koji Ishii (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) *Zakuro Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Voice Actors: Ryotaro Okiayu (JP), Derek Stephen Prince (EN) *Ruslanovich Birthplace: Russia Fighting Style: Command Sambo Voice Actors: Takaya Kuroda (JP), Travis Willingham (EN) *Douglas Freeman Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Boxing Voice Actors: Hisao Egawa (JP), Patrick Seitz (EN) *Sonchai Damrongsak Birthplace: Thailand Fighting Style: Muay Thai Voice Actors: Kosuke Toriumi (JP), David Vincent (EN) *Chen Zhixin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Drunken Fist Voice Actors: Takeshi Aono (JP; S4), Bin Shimada (JP; Unleashed), Kirk Thornton (EN) *M.A.C. Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Mimicry (switches through other characters' styles per round) Voice Actors: None *Kei Ikushima Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Karate Voice Actresses: Rica Fukami (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) *Kwon Eun-Soo Birthplace: South Korea Fighting Style: Taekwondo Voice Actors: Takahiro Sakurai (JP), Sam Riegel (EN) *Shannon Meltzer Birthplace: USA Fighting Style: Greco-Roman Wrestling Voice Actresses: Akiko Hiramatsu (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) *Akechi Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Sumo Voice Actors: Ryuzaburo Otomo (JP), Paul St. Peter (EN) *Liang Meilin Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Baguazhang Voice Actresses: Motoko Kumai (JP), Kate Higgins (EN) *Brandon Donovan Birthplace: Ireland Fighting Style: Kickboxing Voice Actors: Kazuya Nakai (JP), Kaiji Tang (EN) *Ariana Melendez Birthplace: Brazil Fighting Style: Capoeira Voice Actresses: Kotono Mitsuishi (JP), Lauren Landa (EN) *Lee Longwei Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Bajiquan Voice Actors: Hozumi Gouda (JP), Grant George (EN) *Satomi Sumiregawa Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Aikido Voice Actresses: Kaori Shimizu (JP), Julie Ann Taylor (EN) *Gensei Nagano Birthplace: Japan Fighting Style: Judo Voice Actors: Tomomichi Nishimura (JP), *Mira Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Fujowpai Voice Actresses: Satsuki Yukino (JP), Kari Wahlgren (EN) New *Nixon Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Shoot Boxing Voice Actors: Junichi Suwabe (JP), Keith Silverstein (EN) Nixon is a mysterious man who comes from an unknown country. Nixon is an amnesiac and has no memory about his past, besides recognizing the face of Ranzou Kihara. As he caught wind of the Sentoki tournament, Nixon decides to enter the tournament in order to find out the truth about his past and discover who he really is. *Valérie Boudier Birthplace: France Fighting Style: Savate Voice Actresses: Miyuki Sawashiro (JP), Karen Strassman (EN) Valérie Boudier is a businesswoman and savateur who was born in Paris, France. Valérie serves as Ranzou Kihara's secretary as a favor by her father Pierre, who had served Ranzou for a long time up until his death years ago. Valérie was sent by Ranzou to the tournament to watch over Nixon and make sure that the Ikushimas would never go far in the tournament. *Hong Tengfei Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Hung Gar Voice Actors: Yuki Ono (JP), Derek Stephen Prince (EN) Hong Tengfei is a Shaolin monk from the mountains of China. Getting tired of the limits put in him, Tengfei's brother had betrayed the way of the Shaolin and set out on a quest for more power, and eventually sided with Orion. As soon as he heard about the Sentoki tournament, Tengfei enters the tournament to find his brother, thinking that he is the only one able to stop him. *Candace Ryan Birthplace: Canada Fighting Style: Tricking-based Street Fighting Voice Actresses: Chiwa Saito (JP), Laura Bailey (EN) Candace Ryan is an aspiring young tricker from Toronto, Ontario. Candace is an expert in various acrobatic arts like parkour, freerunning and, of course, tricking, and loved to show off her skills to her peers, as well as use her tricking expertise in street fights. Candace then hears about the Sentoki tournament from a friend and decides to join just to show off and have some fun. *K2 Birthplace: Unknown Fighting Style: Combination of all fighter's styles Voice Actresses: Rica Fukami (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) K2 is the second clone of Kei Ikushima created by Orion. After Shin took down K-001 in the last tournament, Orion decided to continue development on their second batch of Kei clones, and infuse her with all of the fight data that Orion has collected, in their efforts to make K2 stronger than the original. K2 is currently kept in a secret chamber in their labs and will be unveiled by Orion come the finals. Unleashed Additions *Raul Itturiaga Birthplace: Chile Fighting Style: Jailhouse Rock Voice Actors: Jurota Kosugi (JP), JB Blanc (EN) Raul Itturiaga is a bodyguard hailing from Santiago, Chile. Trained in the fighting style of Jailhouse Rock during his time in the USA, Raul served for various crime lords, usually as a bodyguard, a prizefighter, or as a hitman, until a deal gone wrong cost him his right leg, as well as his wife Paula, after which Orion offered him a prostethic leg and the chance to see Paula again in exchange for serving for them. Thus, Raul enters the Sentoki tournament under Orion's orders, not aware of the company's background or dubious activities. *Liang Meifen Birthplace: China Fighting Style: Baguazhang Voice Actresses: Yuko Mizutani (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) After years of inactivity in the fighting scene, Liang Meifen makes her triumphant return in the fourth Sentoki tournament. Meifen spent years of inactivity to heal her injuries following her trifle with Orion's forces, while also vastly improving her fighting skills. Armed with her new, stabler form of baguazhang, Meifen enters the Sentoki tournament to support Meilin in her new battles. Stages *Kyoto Paradise *Streets of Shinjuku *Smash Mouth Park *Construction Site *Millionaire's Casino *Great Wall *Buddha's Rest *Seoul Airport *Power Plant *Amazon Forest *War Zone *Lucha Palace *Town Center *Burning Dojo *Cathedral *Last Battle Unleashed Additions *High Rise Office *Oriental Seaside *Neo Colloseum Game Modes *Arcade *Quick Match *Conquest *Versus *Survival *Time Attack *Tournament *Team Battle *Story *Practice *Gallery Category:Games Category:Fighting Games